


Love, Simon Oneshots

by stonysblueheaven



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Book: Simon Versus the Homo Sapiens Agenda, Gay, M/M, spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonysblueheaven/pseuds/stonysblueheaven
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Love, Simon Oneshots

It was the first day back to school after the whole Bram/Blue ferris wheel thing happened. I haven't been more happier. I got up and got dressed. I walked down the stairs to Nora making some other random fancy breakfast she saw made on some cooking channel. Not going to lie, it tasted really good. I hopped in the car, started it up and played Surrender by Walk the Moon and drove off to pick up Nick and Leah.

I rounded up to Nick's place and he hopped into the back seat. I backed up into Leah's driveway and she sat in the passenger seat. We stopped by the coffee house and got 5 ice coffees. Then we rounded up to Abby's house and she jumped in the back sitting next to Nick. Bram's house was a little out of the way but we still picked him up. Leah climbed out of the passenger seat and into the back as Abby scooted over. Bram took the passenger seat. I quickly pecked him good morning and we were off to school.

When we arrived, I looked over to Bram before taking his hand. Bram hesitated because he wasn't fully out to the school so I quickly let go but then he gave me a reassuring smile and took my hand in his. We headed in to school and I could hear people whispering all around us. Some people gave us small smiles that looked like they were proud of us but others looked disgusted. I squeezed Brams hand for reassurance as he looked a little terrified and effected by the looks we were given.

We headed to first period that we had together, English. We quickly took our seats next to each other on the couch. Leah, Abby, Nick and Garrett all filed in quietly as class began. Just knowing that Bram was there, made all the difference in the world. Throughout the whole 75 minute class, I couldn't concentrate on what we were doing, I was to busy thinking about out intertwined hands. After the bell rang signifying period 2, Bram and I went our different ways.

The second period 2 started, I got a text message from Bram. I quickly picked up my phone and checked it. As soon as I opened it, two guys in my class walked by saying 'fag' and hit me upside my head. I just sighed and ignored them, pulling out my work and quietly getting ready for class. Half an hour into class when the teacher turned away, I felt a paper ball hit my head. I subconsciously opened it, guessing what it contained. On the paper was a graphic photo of two guys... you probably know. I crumpled the paper back up frustrated, trying to stay calm as I looked around the room trying to figure out who drew it. I turned around and saw three guys snickering behind me. When the period was finally over, I raced out of the room. Thankful that next period Abby and Leah were in my class. I speed walked and met them outside of the class.

"Hey so Leah and I- Si? What's wrong?" Abby asked me, clearly seeing distress upon my face.

"This." I said while taking out the paper that was previously thrown at me and handing to the Abby and showing Leah. They both looked at it quickly before Abby re folded it up, stuffing it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"What the hell?" Leah said, clearly disgusted.

"Who drew that?" Abby asked. I then quickly explained what a happened in class. I finally thought that all of this homophobic shit was over but apparently not. I suddenly became worried for Bram, I had at least already been out for a while because of fucking Martin but Bram just recently came out. When class finally started, I sat between Abby and Leah as they were shooting knives out of their eyes to anyone who dared to look at me.

At some point, some guy gave me a suggestive look and had some actions going on too. Leah and Abby shouted

"PISS OF YOU HOMOPHOBIC-HORMONIAL-VIRGAN-JERKS" in unison as if they've practiced it before.

Lunch finally rolled around and I got to see Bram. I met up with him but he also had a sad look on his face. When he saw me, his eyes lit up. Trying to wipe the previous look on his face, he took my hand and led my to the cafeteria.

"Bram, what's wrong?" I asked him tugging on his arm stopping him for leading me to the cafeteria.

"Hmm? Nothing. Nothing at all." He said while not making eye contact with me. He then tried to pull me so we could eat. I let go of his hand and crossed my arms across my chest. I gave him my 'don't bullshit me' look.

"Fine. I went to my locker and some guys hung some stuff on my locker. But whatever, it's fine, I'm here with you now." He said giving me a small smile trying to erase the sadness that was once written across his face.

"No it's not, you aren't happy, I can tell." I said. "You can tell my these things okay? Trust me I know what it feels like. And when you aren't happy, I'm not happy okay?" I said. I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head on his shoulders. He hugged me back and I could him silently crying. I felt warm water drip onto the back of my shirt. I pulled him out of the hug.

"Bram, it's okay." I said giving a small smile. He shook his head.

"It's not just that. People were saying things, and saying things about you." He said. I've never seen Bram like this.

"Bram, it's fine. They're just words. They don't mean anything to me, okay? Just ignore them. We're in the same class next period. Just ignore what they say." I said. I slowly reached up cupping his face in my hands, slowly leaning into him. His soft pink lips molded perfectly into mine as he kissed me back. I slowly entered the kiss because soon enough someone was going to find us. Bram quickly pecked my again on my lips and then led me to the cafeteria where we met our friends. I sat down with Leah on my right and bram on my left. Our hands stayed intertwined as we ate lunch.

The end of the day finally ended. When I was at my locker, some people come up to me to congratulate me and Bram and said they supported us. But there were still some people being homophobic jerks.

Bram had soccer practice so Abby and I stayed watching him and Nick. We sat on the bleachers. We just sat there in comfortable silence. When practice ended, I hopped of the bleachers and when to go meet Bram outside the changing room. Bram was easily the first one out of the room, changing in two minutes. When exited, he took my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you ready?" I asked him making sure he had everything.

"Yep." He said while giving me his award-winning-Bram-smile. We walked to my car in the school parking lot. When we got into the car, we suddenly ended up in a hot makeout session

He leaned in over the middle consel and kissed me. Our mouths molded together, fitting together just right. I could physically feel the sparks between us. I licked his lips asking for entrance. He let out a small moan. He bit my lip and our kiss deepend.

After what felt like eternity, we ended the kiss and I started up the car. We drove home, while Bram played music. He was finally learning my favourite music. I pulled up to my place and took the key out of the ignition.

"What are we doing here?" Bram asked as I was supposed to take him home.

"You're coming over." I said bluntly.

"Yeah I got that part, but Simon I-I smell bad." He said as I got out of the car. He quickly followed me and met me in front of the car.

"No you don't. You smell fine. Pleeeeeease?" I said giving him my puppy-dog look and pouting.

"No Simon, I smell like dead fish with sweat." He said crossing his arms. I quickly leaned in kissing him, wrapping one arm around his waist, while the other trailed up his back and into his hair. Bram immediately kissed back. I ended the kiss, looking up to him with a smile.

"How about now?" I asked slyly. He rolled his eyes but complied. He grabbed his stuff out of the car and followed me up to my house. We entered the house and my mom was there sitting on the couch watching something. Probably the Bachelor.

"Hi honey." She said not moving her eyes from the TV.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Mrs. Spier." Bram said politely.She looked away from the TV.

"We're going to my room to do homework." I said.

"Okay but keep your door open!" She yelled as we walked up the stairs. I rolled my eyes. We reached my room and I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped down on the bed and motioned for Bram to come and lie down. Before he laid down, I grabbed my laptop from my bag. Bram was lying on my bed and I carefully lay down on him. He wrapped his arms on my while I rested my head on his chest. I took my laptop and logged into Netflix.

"Si, thank you for today. I know it was rough for you too."

"I'm proud of you." I said. "I know today was like your first day being out to the school. You took it pretty well. I'll always be there for you okay?"

"You want to know why I could handle it?" He asked and I shook my head. "Because I had you. Because you were there to comfort me. Because I knew that at the end of the day I would be with you again." He said while I was looking up to him.

He leaned down and slowly and I felt his soft lips on mine. This was by far one of the most perfect kisses of all time. He asked for entrance by licking my lips and I let out a small and quiet moan, trying not to draw attention to my family. After what felt like an hour, we finally ended our kiss.

"I love you Simon." Bram said. "And I know that we've really only been dating for a little now, but I fell in love with you as Jacques. And knowing you, seeing you, made me realize how much I love you."

"I love you too Bram." I said. There was nothing left to say. He kissed my forehead and I layed back on his chest.

For the rest of the night we watched all of the cute romani movies on Netflix and some occasional kissing.


End file.
